journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Sinclair
Dr. Elliot Sinclair part-time historian, full-time physicist, is popularly known as "the father of time travel". His pioneering work became the basis of, and raison d'etre for, the Temporal Security Annex, which became the Temporal Security Agency. History He was living as Saros in Atlantis and became a Templar. Before his initiation his was friend with Padros, who questioned the Temple's handling of the Gaealith, believing that eveyone should benefit for it. Padros was blinded and expelled from the Temple; Saros, while agreeing with his friend, was too afraid to support him. He eventually completed his initiation and the Gaealith granted him eternal life. While being a Templar, Saros understood the technology of the Sosiqui and the theories of molecular travel and time displacement.http://www.tommyyune.com/forum/messages/13/41.html[ In the year 1262 B.C. He was willing to assist Padros who would lead a group of captives out of Atlantis during the Kalos Kalyre. However during that day, he witnessed how powers from the sky destroyed the island, followed by the Cyrollans who destroyed its temple to deprive them from obtaining the Legacy. Saros presumably stayed alive during the long centuries, and he became a scientist, partly based on the knowledge obtained from the Gaealith. By the 24th century, among other things he experimented with Smart alloys, Bio-Chips, robotics and others. He was frightened to see that a Cyrollan ship visited earth and invited humanity to join the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings. Being distrustful for the beings who destroyed his island, he saw in them a menace. Around 2310 he worked in the molecular biology laboratory of the World Science Center in New Sydney. He obviously was a member of the Scientific Advisory Council of the United Earth Ministries. In the Conference on Alien Interchange held there he spoke against joining the Symbiotry, but Enrique Castillo's speech dismissed all objections for joining the Cyrollans. In 2311, after seeing Sinclair's first Time Bending experiment, the government contracted him to build a full-scale operational time machine. The purpose of this device was to explore our past as well as discover the truth behind many disputed historical events. In 2315 the Pegasus underwent its first and last test run for research purposes. Sinclair was forbidden by the World Senate to work on the project because of its dangerous nature of time travel. The government secretly set up the Temporal Security Annex as a means to safeguard history from sabotage. Fearing that the aliens were planning an invasion, Sinclair constructed a new time machine and sent his android servants (Ares, Mercury and Poseidon) back in time to change history so as to make Earth a less appealing target. Sinclair himself pretended to have been in Paris while the androids attempted to change history by manipulating three important points of history. And should they have failed, Sinclair was prepared to assassinate the Cyrollan ambassador as a sign of defiance on the rooftop of Caldoria Heights Apartments. With only moments remaining until the ambassador walked into the line of fire, Agent 5 located Sinclair's rooftop emplacement and apprehended the crazed scientist, thereby ensuring humanity's acceptance into the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings. He was incarcerated in Vega Thalon, a prison colony on one of Saturn's moons. Dr. William Daughton later improved upon his initial work to create the JumpSuit time machines for the Temporal Security Agency. During imprisonment, the benefits of the Gaealith worn out and old age eventually overtook him. Agent 3 and Agent 5 visited him in the prison ward, briefly returning from the past, and he told them about his concerns against the Symbiotry. He died in 11/6 2329 after whispering to his friend Thomas. After the Quo'thalas incident, Agents 3 and 5 visited his grave. Behind the scenes In Pegasus Prime, Blackwood's BioSuit analyses Sinclair's voice and warns him that he is delusional. Category:males Category:TJP Category:BiT Category:LoT Category:Characters (TJPT) Category:Characters (TJPPP) Category:Characters (JP2) Category:Characters (JP3)